A Curse of Love
by enrita11
Summary: makaxsoul...rated T for minor kissing scenes and such.. maka is "cursed" with love and soon discovers the true meaning of how it feels to be loved by the one she never expected...  soulxmaka COMPLETED
1. Things get weird

Chapter 1: Things get weird

Maka woke up on a Saturday morning. She yawned heavily and plopped out of bed. At a force of habit she walked toward the kitchen to start making breakfast, but was surprised to see a complete meal waiting for her on the table.

"hmm… Soul did this?" she asked aloud. She sat down in front of the plate of eggs, bacon, toast and hash browns.

"mmmm… smells delicious!" she said. Then she noticed a note under a glass of milk. _Enjoy the meal Maka! I made it especially for you! I'm going out to play some basketball with black star. You should come too when you're finished! See you soon! ~Soul _Maka shrugged and scarfed down her meal. _Maybe I should go to the basketball court today. _She thought to herself. Before she left she looked out the window to check the weather. Rain droplets were falling from the sky.

"Oh Soul, you didn't bring an umbrella did you?" She sighed and grabbed both of their coats, along with an umbrella and headed out.

….

"Hey! Soul! I said heads up!" It was too late and soul was smacked in the head with a basketball. He fell to the ground. Black star sighed and offered a hand. "You know, you've been out of it lately, what's with you?" Soul grabbed his hand and shook the water off of his clothes. "I don't know… it's just… I've had Maka on my mind a lot lately, and I don't know why." Black star laughed and slapped him on the shoulder.

"And you said you didn't have feelings for her!" he yelled while almost falling over laughing. Soul didn't even notice that he was saying anything. He couldn't stop thinking about Maka. All he could remember was that yesterday when she walked by him, he couldn't help but realize how much he liked her. The rain started to get heavy but neither of them minded it, until black star fell over in a puddle.

"Oww… maybe we should call it a day huh?" Soul agreed and they both turned when they heard footsteps sloshing through mud and water.

"Soul?" It was Maka holding her umbrella in one hand and Soul's jacket in the other. He smiled at her cuteness as he walked toward her. "Thanks Maka." She smiled a sweet smile that almost knocked Soul out. "No problem!..." It was then that she noticed black star and sighed as she walked toward him holding the umbrella out. "Here…" she said. "Just give it back later… um.. black star?" He grabbed the umbrella where her hand was. He was just staring at her with a mystified expression. He blushed, "yeah! Thanks Maka!" She pulled her hand out from under his and took a step back. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He broke his gaze and looked down at his feet. "Like what? I'm not looking at a small chested girl like you!" She pulled out a random book from space and smacked him with it.

"Ow, ow, ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he said rubbing his head. She huffed and started walking away, motioning for Soul to follow her. He obediently followed walking next to her. "Hey Maka…" he said. "hmm?" she asked. "I-I was wondering… how would you feel if I told you that I… I liked you?" Maka stopped. "hmm? I don't understand… what are you saying?" He shoved her against a wall and got dangerously close to her face. "I'm saying that I like you Maka." She was shocked. Her face started turning red as she watched Soul get a little closer inch by inch.

"S-Soul.. what are you doing?" He kept getting closer and closer. Then he whispered in her ear, "I got a better question, how would you feel if I kissed you?" "uh.. I-I don't know what to say." A smile then spread across his face. "If you want me to stop, then tell me." He got closer and closer until she could feel his breath on her face. "So what's it going to be Maka? I'm waiting." She stuttered her heart kept beating faster and faster. "N-N-NO!" He looked surprised. Even though she said no he kept at it. He reached down and grabbed her thigh and kissed her neck.

"S-S-Soul! Get off me!" she strained to say these words and strained to resist his touch. With his touch she became more and more aroused. Until she shoved him away and started walking in another direction. Soul smirked. "She'll come around."

….

_What on earth was that about? _She thought. _I mean, I didn't even think he had any feelings for me. Then he comes along and tries a move like that one? What's with him? I know that I like him, but why didn't I just let him kiss me? I'm such an idiot! NO! The reason why I pushed him away was because he seemed so off. I can't describe it but for some reason, he seems a lot different than the Soul I know. I'll just give him a break so he can think. I know! I'll go to the book store and coffee shop before I go home. _

As Maka walked she kept getting this weird feeling that all the boys she walked by were watching her. _No, I'm just imagining it._ She also started to think about how weird black star was being. He acted as if he liked her. She laughed and shooed the idea off. _Yeah right _she thought. When she arrived at the book store, Kid and his weapons were there.

"Oh hey Maka! What are you looking for today?" Liz asked. Maka turned and smiled. "Nothing, just a book to pass time in this weather." Liz nodded, "But did you hear the news? There's going to be a hurricane! So you better stock up on candles!" "I will! Thanks Liz!" Just then Kid turned the corner. "Liz! Patty! I found it! One perfectly symmetrical book cover! See? Look it's got a gold streak on both…" he stopped mid-sentence and turned red. "Oh! Maka! How are you?" she noticed the color of his face. "I'm fine! But it looks like you've got a fever! Are you okay?" "hmm? Oh! Yeah! I'm definitely fine!" He said arms waving as he backed into a book shelf that came tumbling down.

"A-Are you sure you're okay Kid?" He jumped up and grabbed his book. "Yeah! I'm just fine! I'll be seeing you!" He grabbed Liz and Patty's hands and checked out the book fast. "Uh, I'll see you later Maka!" Liz yelled while being pulled out of the book store door. They left just like that. "Yeah, bye." She said. _Man how weird _she thought.

to be continued...

**_enrita11: hey people... thanks for reading... next chapter will be posted today (Thursday, August 25, 2011) 5:30pm eastern standerd time thanks for reading! ... stay tunned! things will start to heat up!_**


	2. Things got even weirder

Chapter 2: Things get even weirder

Maka walked out of the book store, romance novel in hand and an ominous expression written upon her face. _Man, what is up with everyone today? _She had thought. She started walking down the street to the supermarket, remembering that Liz told her to stalk up on candles for the big hurricane. _Hmm… I'll get nice and scented ones, maybe apple scented and cinnamon… oh wait, Soul hates cinnamon… _she sighed still remembering what had happened between them.

"Oh Soul, what caused you to act like this?" "Act like what?" Maka almost jumped out of her skirt when she turned around to find her friend Tsubaki staring at her with a questioning expression.

They stood there in the candle aisle talking about what happened with Soul, Black star and Kid. After Maka had finished talking, she waited for her friend's response.

"I see.." is all she said. "Well, it looks as if the boys are all of the sudden attracted to you Maka! How cute!" Maka blushed and put on a pouted face. "But that can't be, who would like someone like me? I've got a body that doesn't have curves and I practically hit them for everything they say." Tsubaki stood and pondered for a moment. "hmm.. Maka maybe you should just let it all go. I mean, maybe Soul was just out of it or something. Just let everything slip and act like nothing happened… if he continues to come onto you like that, then and only then you should sit him down and talk to him. It is your decision though Maka. Anyway, me and you should get going, the hurricane is already causing heavy wind and rain, pretty soon it will strike full blast… I'll be seeing you Maka, good luck!"

Maka watched her friend leave. She paid for the scented candles and made her way home.

….

"Damnit! The lights went out… great we don't have any candles either." Soul walked to his room and laid on his bed. _Man, where's Maka? I hope I didn't freak her out to much. I just can't resist her soft body anymore. She'll get used to me laying my hands on her. _He smiled and turned to look out the window and saw just how bad the storm was. He heard the door slam and he smirked. _There's my girl _he thought.

Maka lit the candles in the living room and as soon as she finished she planted herself on the couch. She sighed from how cold she was from being pounded with rain and wind. She was completely drenched with water from head to toe. She grabbed her romance book and started to read followed by the sounds of footsteps. She lifted her head to find Soul staring at her drenched body. She shoved the book even closer in her face to avoid looking at Soul.

"A romance novel huh?" he said with a smile. "It's too dark to be reading…" he snickered as he grabbed the book out of her hands. She huffed and gave Soul a death look… too bad it was so dark he didn't see it. "What do you want Soul?" She asked with an attitude in her voice. He smiled big showing his sharp and pointy teeth. "What do you think I want Maka? I want you." She turned her head along with her body to not look at him. "Stop lying to yourself Soul…" she said with a sigh. "You don't care for me… you and I both know it."

"You're completely covered in water." He said avoiding the previous comment. She sat up and hastily said, "Don't you think I already know…" She was interrupted when Soul climbed on top of her and forced her down. She struggled but soon gave into his warmth as he wrapped his arms around her. "With your permission Maka, I can make you warm." He said smiling. Her face started to turn red. "How bout it Maka? Do you want me to make you feel warm?" he said gently stroking her neck.

_Honestly Soul, _she thought. _Yes, I would love you to do just that, but I know this isn't you. So no matter how much temptation and how much I become aroused, I can't let you do that. _She put her hands on his chest and shoved him off her. "I'm going to take a bath. Don't wait up for me." With that she left and got into her bath with so much on her mind, it felt good to feel the stress lift away.

…..

"Black star, are you okay? You haven't said one word at all since you got back from playing basketball. What happened?" Black star looked away and blushed. "I met a girl that totally grabbed my attention. She's so great. I can't help but notice how cute she is… I think I'm in love with her." _Met? _Tsubaki thought _Is he talking about Maka? But they've known each other for years. What on earth is going on here? _

…

"My master? Everything is going perfectly! The girl has no idea what's going on! We might just be able to fool her into thinking that all the boys are falling head over heals for her! What an idiot that girl!"

A disgusting smile appeared from the dark. "Good work Michelle… I knew we found the right girl when we saw her! Keep making her think that she is attracting those boys. Everything will go according to plan, then when she least aspects it, we can take her out."

"Or maybe master, if she's a good girl, she'll give into our threats and come with us and serve you well! After all it is told she is one of the best soul perceptionists in the world. We can't afford to waste someone like that right master?"

"Yes my pet… we can't just let her go to waste.. for now, monitor the boys' progress… keep working your magic and then the girl will seek somewhere to get away from them. When she is alone, that is when we will strike…"

to be continued…

**_enrita11: This chapter came about 15 minutes late... sorry guys.. anyway, thanks for reading... next chapter coming soon (maybe today if i feel like it =P) thanks for reading! _**


	3. Where to Run

Chapter 3: Where to Run

Maka stepped out of the hallway in a towel. She started walking towards her room when she heard Soul call her name. She peeked her head into the living room to find him asleep on the couch mumbling her name. She stood next to his head, one hand holding her towel, the other hand she placed on his face.

"Oh Soul, what's gotten into you lately? You never act this way with me. You always made fun of me and called me names, now all of the sudden you can't get enough." She sighed as she stroked his face. "I've always liked you Soul, but I never dreamed that you would like me back."

A hand swiped up and grabbed her arm. "So you like me huh? Well, that's good…" he said getting up. "Cause that means you'll be all mine." He smiled manically and with his free hand grabbed Maka's hand that was holding her towel and moved it aside. "Maka" he said smoothly. "You're face is red."

With that he put his forehead against hers. She retreated a bit but stopped when she noticed her towel would fall if she moved away. Soul's forehead remained on her forehead and he smiled. "Careful there Maka, you move anymore and that towel of yours will fall off…"

He laughed a bit and stepped a little closer. "And when it does, I won't be able to contain myself." _What is this feeling? _Maka thought. _I've never felt this feeling before. Is this Soul's soul? It's… different. It feels… more aggressive, more demanding… what's going on? Why is he acting this way? _

The hurricane was hissing water and blowing forceful wind outside. Soul was still gripping onto Maka's wrists as he leaned in. "Just one kiss Maka, I know you would want more." She wanted to kiss him, but she couldn't… something was still off. She knew it. _This isn't my Soul _she thought.

She swiped him away and at the same time grabbing the towel from falling. "YOU'RE NOT MY SOUL!" she yelled. Soul looked confused. "Maka, what are you talking about? Of course I'm Soul. I'm the one who love-…" "NO!" she snapped. "Soul would never think of me more than a partner. Even if he did, he wouldn't come onto me like this. Until I figure out what the hell is going on, just stay away from me!"

She turned on her heal and stomped into her room. _What the hell is happening? _She got dressed and laid on her bed… It was a while until she finally fell asleep.

…...

"MITCHELLE!" "y-yes master?" "WHAT THE HELL? TURN UP THE HEAT! GET HIM TO FREAK HER OUT! WE NEED HER TO GET AWAY! IN FACT SEND ALL THREE OF THE BOYS! NOOOOOWWWWWW!" "y-yes m-master…"

"Maka Albarn, you will be my pet."

…...

"Ughhh… I-I-I can't breathe. I-I-I- can't breathe!" Maka woke up with Soul on top of her. "Soul! Get off me!" Soul laughed. "Why Maka don't you like it?" Soul started to kiss her neck. Maka's face turned red. She was getting aroused again. _Dammit! I got to get him off of me before I want him to do something I'll regret. _"So, Maka, you were saying something?" Maka stopped struggling. "I-s-s-sto-" Soul kissed her lips becoming more aggressive. He gave her a breather.

"You were saying Maka? You want me to stop?" he said while ripping her buttoned shirt. It opened to the point you could almost see her breasts. "Well Maka? I'm waiting?" Her heart was beating so fast. She had to get control of herself.

"NO! GET OFF OF ME!" she struggled but to no use until black star jumped through the window and tackled him. "Black star! Thank goodness you're-" "Don't move babe, when I'm through with him, I'll have you." _What? Did he just say he'll have me? I have to get out of here! _She buttoned her shirt back up and ran out with her shorts, buttoned shirt, and shoes she stuck on without socks.

Where should she go? Where should she run? _Where to run? _she thought. The weather settled down a bit, but she kept running no matter how many puddles she ran through. _It's so cold! _she thought. She ran until she ended up breathless... she was breathing so hard, she thought her lungs were going to pop out of her chest. She grabbed at her shirt where her heart was. She fell to the floor in exasperation. She started coughing while laying in a puddle.

She stayed there for a while trying to calm herself down. _I wanted him so bad, but I think I finally noticed... I noticed why his soul was different than before. When he was on top of me, i could see his soul, at the moment that he ripped my shirt open, there it was. A hint of a witches soul. Why would Soul be with a witch? I'm not understanding here. _

She pondered over and over again about what exactly was going on. She didn't understand. She was still sitting in the puddle. "Dammit!" she yelled while pounding her fist to the ground. "Why can't I figure this out?"

"Do you need some help?" Maka turned to see the same smile that came from the darkness. She stood and saw another woman, a blonde haired woman in a pink dress with a pink crown. She looked like a princess.

"W-who are you?" Maka stuttered as she stepped back a step. She could sense their souls. They were so strong. _Are these witches? _Maka asked herself. _I can't tell. I think their using soul protect. _She focused in harder and harder. _Yes, I can see them. Witches, definately._

"I asked you a question..." the woman with a smile of darkness replied. "Do you need some help?" The woman lifted her head and her eyes were visible. Red, almost cat like. They looked like a cat's eyes with red in them. "Well... Maka Albarn?"

to be continued…

**_enrita11: hey guys! finished the next chapter by the end of the night like i promised! hope you enjoy! next chapter will be posted tommorow Friday, August 26, 2011 1:00pm eastern standerd time. Thanks for reading. Stay up to date! Things are heating up!_**


	4. Maka's Decision

Chapter 4: Maka's Decision

Maka stood still for a while. Contemplating if she could take on two witches at the same time without her weapon. _pfft _she thought. _I don't even want to be near him right now. Wait a minute! A witches soul… Soul acting so weird… AHAA! This witch must have been controlling him. I guess along with Black star and Kid. Why would she do that? _

The witch with the disgusting smile stepped out of the darkness. She grinned so wide Maka was sure her smile would swallow her face. She was… _disgusting! _Maka thought (wow she said what I was going to say =p)

She wore a purple dress and black shoes. Her skin was like a snakes and it was dark grey. Her teeth were just as sharp as Soul's teeth. Her fingernails were catlike and she had whiskers on her face. Her nose was just like a cat's pink nose. She had what looked like cat fur on her head that extended beyond her shoulders into snakes. A mere image of medusa, except more catlike.

As the witch moved forward Maka took a step back. The witch laughed. "Are you scared girl?" Maka didn't respond. This made the witch growl deep in her throat. "Why don't you answer me girl? I hate how no one responds to me." Maka held her ground sharp eyes wandering on the witch's ugly form.

"Very well, I don't expect you to say anything. Anyway, just listen. My name is Clebetha, one of the top witches you'll ever find. You should be happy just to be looking upon my gorgeous form with those pretty eyes of yours." _yeah gorgeous snakes nipping at your face and licking your neck, gorgeous eyes that scare stray tom cats that walk by. _

"hmm… you should do well not to insult me in your mind girl. Do it again and I'll rip you apart where you stand." _How did she know _Maka thought. "I take it that you caught on to the cute little plan my apprentice Michelle came up with. Take control of your friends to rise their manly hormones so that they would be attracted to you. You would leave the safety of your scythe and be alone where we can recruit you with no interference."

Maka's eyes grew wide. _Recruit? She wants me to be a apprentice? _"You see Maka, dear…" Clebetha said. "You are very talented. Your powers are well beyond imagination. Your soul perception ability was so great that you could tell we were witches even with our soul protect on. You're so special. I want you to become in sync with me. I want to take your body and claim your power for my own."

_What? _"So what do you say? Maka Albarn?" _She should already know my answer! Hell no! _"Oh! Maka, dear! There is a catch!" _What catch? _"Isn't it fun how I can read your mind? It sure is! You see, I control your friends actions right now, I can tell them to kill each other. They are completely under my control, with one snap, I can kill them. Isn't this fun? It's either do what I say, or…" A crystal ball appeared with a view of Soul and Black star fighting.

"This!" Clebetha snapped her fingers and Soul dropped to the floor screaming, the same with Black star and Kid who entered through the door. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THEM STOP IT!" Maka yelled. "Stop it!" she sobbed. The cruel witch laughed at torturing them. "Maka Albarn, accept my policies and I will spare your friends, I will also release my snakes so that I can never can control them again! Your choice Maka dear! Better hurry, I'm crushing their insides! HAHAHAHA!"

Maka looked at the crystal ball with Soul suffering. She dropped to the floor. "STOP IT!" "What Maka? Are you agreeing? Or should I squeeze harder?" her hand slowly began closing and Soul screamed in agony. She knew there was no way out of this. She had to make the deal. _For Soul! I will make the deal for Soul! _

"Fine! I agree just stop it please! Stop it! You're going to kill them!" She smirked and released her grip. Soul and the others stopped screaming and looked as if they were harmlessly sleeping. Maka looked up at a hand. "If you want me to completely take the curse away from them, then seal the deal with this unbreakable bond. It's a bond that gently merges our souls, then eventually our bodies."

Maka hesitated but took another look at Soul. Her eyes became more determined… "Yes, I agree… I will merge with you." She grabbed her hand and a snake slithered into Maka from her arm. The witch let go and stepped back into the darkness watching Maka cough due to the snake slithering down her throat. The witch snapped.

"There, your friends have been freed, I will give you the rest of today to be with the ones you love, I give you permission to say goodbye to only one person before you leave. You will now refer to me as master, you may not tell anyone of this, your friends will know what happened to them but I've placed a memory in their head of you defeating me. I expect for you to meet me at the entrance of Death City at 12:00pm which is 11 hours from now. We will be waiting for you Maka, is this made clear?"

"Y-yes master." The witch smirked and vanished into the darkness. Maka held herself in the coldness of the puddle she still sat in. She quietly sobbed for a moment before getting up to remind herself that she only had 11 hours to say everything she had to. _I knew Soul didn't love me. _She sighed and walked home in the dreariness of the day.

…...

Maka opened the door to an angry Soul rubbing a towel on her head. "Jeez, if you're going to leave to kill a witch, you can at least take an umbrella." She laughed. It felt good to be happy. She hugged Soul in the middle of the process of being cleaned up. "I'm glad you're back to normal. Idiot." she said with small tears forming.

He sighed and patted her back. She walked toward her room while Soul followed. "Hey, um… Maka?" "Hmm?" she asked. "About what happened between us-" She put a finger on his lips. "Don't say anything else. I completely understand." She walked toward her dresser and laid out some fancy dresses.

"Soul, I need you to pick your favorite dress… we're going out for a nice dinner. In the meantime I'll be at the basketball court with everyone. Come when you're finished k?" Soul stuttered. "uh… y-yeah. But don't you hate basketball? And why would you let me pick a dress for you? What's so fancy about today?"

Maka smiled. "Nothing, I just want to have a great day. I'll see you when you're finished!" She ran out of her room and to the basketball court leaving a confused Soul to pick a dress. She had a great day after that.

…...

"Soul? Are you ready?" Maka asked while walking out of her room. Soul was already ready, slumped on the couch. He turned and his heart skipped a beat. Maka wore his favorite black dress and her hair with black ribbons was tied into pig tails. He smiled standing up. "You look great." He said slyly.

She blushed. "So this is your favorite dress huh? The same one that I where when we use soul resonance. What a plain thing." She giggled. They made their way to the restaurant. Soon to be followed by a night of laughs and dancing to smooth jazz.

_This was the best night ever… _she thought sighing on her bed. _Especially when Soul asked me the same question that he asked me before when he was under that spell. He was just joking though. "What would you say if I liked you?" _Maka smiled in her bed and turned at the thought. She never answered him though.

_I've got an hour. It's time to decide who I'm going to say goodbye to. I already know, Soul… _Of course, it would be Soul that she says goodbye to. She packed a small bag of clothes and threw it on her shoulder. She walked into Soul's room, momentarily undetected.

_He looks so cute while sleeping _she thought. _How cute… _She knelt down and whispered, "I would call you an idiot and ask why you would choose someone like me." With that she kissed his cheek and left the safety of her apartment.

It was sad and gloomy while she was walking. She kept thinking about how her life would no longer exist because a crazy witch now owns her body. She sighed, _I'm doing this for him. Soul, don't come looking for me. Please, I'm doing this to keep her away from harming my friends. Just, don't be stupid and come looking for me. _

She met the witches at the entrance. Clebetha smiled with that disgusting smile of hers. "Are you ready Maka Albarn?" Maka's eyes were full of sadness. She turned and looked Clebetha in her ugly face. "Yes… I'm ready…" Clebetha smirked. "Good, we will be going now."

Before Death City was out of view, she took one last look and thought to herself, _goodbye everyone, goodbye…. Soul. _"Maka, dear? You're coming right? If you're not I have some other 'things' I can do to convince you." Maka shook her head. "Yes master... I'm coming... I am your body, so I will follow."

to be continued…

**_enrita11: hey guys! I finished this story pretty early, so I kept writing, because of this, the next chapter will be posted today, Friday August 26, 2011 3:00pm eastern standerd time Stay tunned! Things are so hot that it's slowly cooking in a oven. =P thanks for reading! And I love all of your reviews! I read all of them! They're so cute! Thanks people! (you know, i never actually expected to have any reviews cause i've read other works and they all begged for reviews and got none. So i had no hopes in getting reviews, but i was so happy when i did! thanks for sticking with me guys! you rock!)_**


	5. In the Lair of the Witch

Chapter 5: In the Lair of a Witch

"Ughh…" Soul groaned when he sat up in his bed. "My neck hurts…" he got up and stretched, ready for a new school day. "Ah, I hate Mondays. Maka! Time to wake up!" Soul yelled walking towards her room. He wasn't as surprised to find her bed empty. He figured that she left early like the little good girl that she was.

He walked into the kitchen and was more surprised when he didn't find breakfast waiting for him on the table. He sighed, "Maka, if you were going to leave early, you could have at least cooked me breakfast." He got ready and ate toast on his way to school.

…...

"Maka, dear? Would you mind increasing your soul wavelength a bit?" Maka stood in the darkness of the cave. "Yes master." She did as commanded as the witch's smile grew a bit bigger with each passing second. Maka fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"Yes, you feel it now don't you Maka, dear? I'm replacing your soul with mine. Sooner or later, we will be able to feel the same pain. As my soul overpowers yours, when I speak, your voice will match mine. Our minds and souls will be in sync. Then my image will eventually disappear leaving me to fully command your body. Be grateful that you won't have someone ugly to control you."

Maka sneered as she stood. "Someone ugly? Have you looked in the mirror? YOU are the definition of ugly." Maka laughed. "I'm not scared to die. I've lived my life, not fully but I've lived it. I'm not afraid of you Clebetha." Clebetha's smile faded. "Maka dear? You're not going to die, you will just be a lost memory, your body will live on. And another thing, when I look in the mirror I see you. So I will eventually be gorgeous."

"Ha. You never will be gorgeous. You are the most vial thing to walk the earth. You're a piece of trash that takes joy in damaging others. You are truly disgusting." Maka sneered. The witch all of the sudden appeared in front of her, grabbing her by the throat where she couldn't touch the ground anymore. "I can't kill you, and you are aware of that. Eventually you won't be able to talk without me talking. That way I won't need to hear another rude word coming from that pretty much of yours."

She dropped Maka who started coughing. "Anyway Maka, dear, I have a feeling we will see your friends very soon." Clebetha laughed.

…...

Soul walked into the classroom to be stopped by black star. "Soul! Morning! You should be happy! You are basking in all of my glory…" he stopped with his introduction. "Uh, where's Maka?" Soul looked around the classroom. "I thought she came early to school. You sure she's not here?" Maka's father Spirit shoved his way in.

"MAKA? MAKA WHERE ARE YOU? MY LOVELY DAUGHTER!" he yelled very worried. "Soul! Have you seen Maka? After all, you guys live together. Death said that her presence just got up and disappeared. It can't be true! Maka left Death City? Why! Where did she go? Papa's worried Maka!" He started sobbing.

"So Maka is gone huh?" Kid said leaning against the door, obviously he heard everything. "Dad told me he wanted to see all of us. I think he wants us to go looking for her. He says we're all excused from class. Better hurry, cause my father is throwing a temper that he didn't even notice or something like that."

_Maka… _Soul thought. _Where did you go?_

…...

"I can't believe I didn't sense their presence! What kind of leader am I?" Death said questioning his ability to lead. Everyone walked in. Death turned, "Good, everyone's here. I need you to listen. Maka was taken by a witch."

_A-a witch? _Soul thought to himself. _No, it can't be. Maka! _Soul's fists clenched. "AND?" Soul said with his teeth grinding together. "Well, I don't really know. But I sensed a witch's presence along with Maka's at the entrance to Death City. If she was taken, it happened early this morning." Soul turned and started to walk away. "Soul? Where are you going?" black star asked. Soul turned with a determined look in his eyes. "To find my meister."

…...

"Alright Maka, dear. Try again. This time, kill it please." Maka was all banged up and sweaty. She had been fighting with a gremlin. With her bare fists, nothing else. Maka felt dizzy from all of the blood loss. She couldn't stand. She fell to the ground. "Maka, dear you're so useless. Get up now!" Clebetha yelled kicking her over and over telling her to get up.

Clebetha's apprentice watched in horror. _She's being pushed so hard. Any more and she'll die. She's suffering. Maybe it wasn't right to take this girl from home _Michelle thought _. _"M-master, maybe you should go a little easier on her?" Clebetha turned a mean look. "MICHELLE! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! GO AND LET HER CITY KNOW THAT WE HAVE HER. TELL THEM WHERE WE ARE! I WANT TO FIGHT THEM!" Michelle started running out of the cave yelling, "YES MASTER!"

"OW!" Clebetha yelled when she gave Maka a kick. She pinched her. "Ow!" Clebetha said again. She started laughing while Maka struggled to lift her head. "Yes, we are already at step one. We will feel each other's pain now." Maka smiled, "If that's the case," She cupped her hands together and brought them onto her stomach hard. She twitched from the pain. Clebetha cried aloud. Blood came out of Maka's mouth as she continued to smile.

"You little…" Clebetha grabbed Maka by the pigtail. She refused to look Clebetha in the face so her bangs covered her eyes. "Pathetic." Clebetha said while throwing her on the ground. Clebetha didn't realize until she saw that Maka's eyes had been closed. She had passed out from the impact of the blow to herself.

…...

"Death!" Sid said coming in. He was holding the witch Michelle. "Who is that you have Sid?" Sid shoved her forward. "She claims to be a witch. She says she has information about Maka." Soul perked up when he heard her name. He walked over to her grabbing her by her pink dress, "Where is she?" he said harshly. Black star grabbed Soul and backed him off her. She giggled. Looking him over.

"Oh! You're the boy that she did this for! How cute, you want her back don't you?" "Did this for? What are you talking about you witch?" "It's a pain, but I did this for my master Clebetha. She wanted me to come down here to tell you to come and get your little girlfriend. She said she wants to fight you people with her new weapon. By weapon I mean Maka of course." She started laughing.

_Weapon? _Soul thought. "Now listen carefully, cause I'm only going to say this once. You three boys were put under a curse, in order to rid the curse from you three, Maka gave up herself, just as Clebetha planned it. Maka made a everlasting deal that connected her and my master, eventually Maka won't exist. Only master will. She's pretty upset how even thought Maka was beat up pretty badly she still had the guts to punch herself."

Everyone looked confused. She sighed. "Anyway, master wants to fight you three boys ALONE. She says that if you bring anyone else, she'll get rid of Maka for good… she said bring your weapons. We are at the black cave just North from here. Master will be waiting. So long!" She vanished into thin air.

_Maka, don't worry. I'll come and get you... Maka…_

…_..._

_Soul… don't come here. Stay away… please… _

Maka was now conscious but still on the floor. She got up. Clebetha sighed at the awful looking girl trying to stand up. She walked over to her and hugged her. Maka struggled but couldn't get out of her grip because of how wounded she was. Clebetha started to heal her. "Maka, dear, I can't heal wounds, but I can ease pain."

_She's healing me? _"Listen Maka, I'm going to be hosting your body now. Why don't you just give up and be my friend. Even better, if you don't attack me, I will never bother your city and friends again once we finally merge. Okay?" Maka hesitated and backed away feeling no pain. She looked at her body though, she had cuts and bruises everywhere, she looked like she just came out of a shredder.

"Yes master." she said, finally giving in. "That's my girl" she said gently stroking her hair. "What's even better Maka is that I know everything about you now. I know about the weapon blood that you inherited from your father. You certainly are special." She walked to go sit on her chair back in the darkness. "And soon Maka, you'll…" "…be all mine." Maka covered her mouth. They both said the last part together. "Good!" Clebetha and Maka said together. "The second step is complete. We will now talk together. You now have no control over talking."

_I can't say anything. Everything she says, I copy her. Dammit! Say something mouth! Dammit! _

"Master! I told them, they are on their way!" Clebetha smiled, "Good Maka, dear, you'll be able to see your true love again. Apparently he really wants you back." Maka finished the sentence with Clebetha. "Wow! How cool! What happens at the next stage?" Michelle asked in awe. "Well, this is just temporary. Soon we won't speak together, when I speak, it will come from her. So I can make her say what I want to without me saying anything." They both finished. "After that, I'll be able to control her movements with my mind. Then finally, we will collide. Soul to soul, body to body, mind to mind. We will become one. Then Maka will be lost forever in memories."

Maka's face saddened… _Soul, you idiot. If you come to rescue me, you'll regret what you see. _Clebetha tried to speak, but Maka spoke instead. "Now boys, come to get Maka dear." Maka slapped a hand on her mouth. Clebetha glanced at her and smiled. Maka speaks again, "Third stage, complete."

to be continued…

**_enrita11: hey guys! fith chapter has been finished! I'm going to take a break right now... so i'm not very sure when the next one will be posted... sometime today maybe? i don't know, but i've been updating pretty fast so i'm just going to take a break. Thanks so much for the reviews! they mean a lot that someone besides me likes my writing =P thanks for reading, stay tunned. Next up is going to get extremely interesting! :D _**


	6. What Love Really Is

**_enrita11: Gosh guys! thanks for sticking with me through this story. This is the last chapter =P please when you finish reading, read what i have to say at the bottom! enjoy!_**

Chapter 6: What Love Really Is

"Are you clear on your orders?" Everyone nodded. They were at the entrance of Death City. "The cave actually isn't too far from here. They had no problem in making their presence obvious. Good luck." Death said. They started to walk until they heard Spirit's voice. "S-Soul?" he said quietly between sobs. Soul turned. "Please… please bring Maka back… I-I can't bare to hear that she's being tortured. Please!"

Soul smiled. "Don't worry Spirit, Maka's to big headed to go down without a fight… and not just that. I won't leave without her. Just like her, I'll die fighting." With that they took off running.

…...

"Maka, it appears that your friends are on the way. This is great, I'll discourage them by using you to talk. I can no longer talk with my form. Every time I say something it comes out your mouth. Isn't that right Maka?" Maka struggled to not talk for Clebetha but could do nothing. Their voices were merged. She can't talk.

_Why would you come here for me? _Maka asked to herself. _I'm nothing. Useless. You should just let me rot into nothingness. _Maka's face turned cold and emotionless. "Now, now…" she said. "Don't look so sad! After all, you'll be talking to your friends shortly! Well, I'll do the talking for you, but you'll be the voice! This is great!" Maka sneered and turned away.

"Ah! I can see them coming towards the cave! They're almost here Maka!" Maka said for Clebetha. "Put on a good face, I'll be talking just for us! Can't you feel it though? I'm slowly gaining control of your body as well! Which will be even better! I can use your weapon blood!" "There here master!" Michelle said as the group came through the cave.

"Soul!" He looked at Maka and his face looked relieved but immediately changed when he saw her wounds. "You came! This terrible old hag has been so cruel to me! But then we became best friends! So I don't need you anymore… I really hate you." Maka slapped a hand on her mouth and you could here muffled words. Soul looked sad.

"Maka? Hate me? I thought… I thought… I thought you liked me." Clebetha and Maka exchanged death stares. Maka folded her arms and turned to the side. Clebetha walked over with a hand on her shoulder. "Look Maka," Maka said. The three boys and their weapons became confused. _Why is she speaking in third person?_

"Just be nice and we'll get along swimmingly! Okay!" Maka huffed and swiped her head away from her. "Look you little princess! We are going to destroy them now!" Maka said. Clebetha pointed her finger at them. "Kill them now!" There was a delay until Maka's own arm pointed at them. A look of concern spread on her face. _Oh no… _She thought.

Clebetha snickered. "Fourth step, complete" Maka said. "What are you talking about Maka?" Kid asked. "Shut up you symmetrical freak! Mind your own business." Maka was shocked when she said this. "Maka, that hurt." Maka's head was faced down. "Don't be so rude Maka! Raise your head!" She said. Maka was forced to raise her head.

Soul noticed she was crying. _What's happening? _"Now that the fourth step is complete, I'll be able to make you move with just thinking. Let's try it. Shall we Maka, dear?" Maka said. _No! _Maka's body took a few steps that looked forced. "Now! We will show you what a true weapon is made of! Oh! Maka dear! Look back here! Oh right I'll move your body for you. See? My form is shimmering! We are almost together!" Maka said.

She was turned back to face her friends. "Maka? What do you mean weapon?" Black star asked. Maka was forced to laugh.

"You don't get anything, but what would the point be in explaining to someone that I'm going to kill anyway?" Maka said with a smile. "Maka, what are you saying? You want to kill us?" Soul asked. Maka waved her hand. "What else did you think?" she said laughing. "Now Maka, dear, lets show them what we are made of shall we?" Maka said.

Weapons formed on her arms. _No way… _Soul thought. _She's… a weapon? But how? _"Soul! Now's not the time to be daydreaming! She's coming at you! Dodge now!" Black star yelled. He was right he moved right as the blade came crashing down and cut his cheek. He could see her eyes begging for mercy. She stood for a moment and turned towards black star.

She went at him with force, blades forming and disappearing. _She really wants to kill us? _Soul asked. He turned toward Clebetha who was smiling, he noticed how she almost looked see through. Then her smile faded just as Maka stopped moving, she slouched as the witch walked towards her. Soul jumped in her way along with black star and kid.

"Stay away from her!" Soul yelled. The witch didn't retreat. Rather she smiled and continued to walk straight towards them. The three retreated a bit but held their ground. She stopped inches from Soul's face smiling a terrible smile. She walked even closer than… walked right through him.

"What the hell?" Black star yelled. Kid tried to grab the witch but his hand went right through her. He put it up to his face as if something was wrong with it. They watched the witch walk behind the slouched Maka. She grabbed her hand and the area looked combined. Maka stood and turned to face them with tears in her eyes.

"Now," she said. "The real fight begins!" The witch seemed to disappear into Maka. "Actually," Maka said. "I promised Maka I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, that's why she didn't attack me." Maka laughed. It wasn't Maka anymore. It was now someone of darkness fully combined. They finally came together. Maka was now a distant memory.

"Then again! I lied to her. You can now refer to me as Clebetha. Not that you would remember, I'm going to kill you anyway! Hahaha!" Maka's face had the smile of Clebetha's. "Ahhh… all this power. This girl was certainly a keeper!" She looked at a frightened Soul. "Boy…" she said. "You never knew how good you had it. She gave up her life just to not see you suffer from my curse. When we were coming together, I could feel her feelings. You never knew just how much she loved you. Too bad. I heard the last thing that she thought before she was lost forever. You want to hear it little boy?"

Soul was on the verge of crying. He had lost someone dear to him. His meister, his partner, his best friend. The love of his life. "She cried out your name! Soul… Soul! Pathetic little girl!" she laughed. "How sad! She died loving you! Yet you still never knew!" Soul dropped to the ground. _No! Why me? Why would she love me? _He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Maka was in front of him.

She smiled. "Soul! Don't be so sad! I've always loved you!" She said. The witch smacked soul like a slap and he flew all the way across the room. As he hit the wall he thought. _I've … I've failed. _"Soul!" both kid and black star yelled. Maka appeared all of the sudden behind Black star and put her arms around him. "Oh come on Black star! You wouldn't hurt me! It's still me Maka!"

The witch then jumped and kicked him against a wall as well. Kid aimed his guns but held himself back. "Too late!" Maka said appearing behind him. She stabbed a scythe that formed on her arm into his stomach. She laughed as the scythe disappeared.

Everyone was on the ground except for Maka who was surprised to see Soul stand up. "So, the lover boy lives huh?" She giggled. "Oh Soul! Why didn't you save me? You failed to protect me. Look at me now! I'm dead because of you!" Her arm turned into a scythe as she bounded towards him.

"Maka" Soul said as she was still running. "I told you that I liked you outside on a rainy day." Things seemed to go in slow motion as he tried to talk to a Maka who wasn't there. He spread his arms to both sides. "I'm not scared Maka! Because I know you're still there!" She kept running preparing to strike with all her might.

He smiled. "That day, I lied to you Maka." She keeps running. A killing intent in her eyes. "I don't like you at all Maka." She ran faster and faster until she was about a foot away. "Because I love you." She finally made contact.

Silence filled the room. The small sound of water dripping to the floor was the only noise. Until there is a small whimper that comes from Maka. The scythe had disappeared and the hand that had the small scythe was placed on Soul's chest. More directly at his heart, showing the witch was going to stab him there.

Soul's arms were wrapped around her as she stared into his soft eyes. She dropped to the ground coughing. The same snake that was put in her slithered out and molded into a soul. There was a small applaud coming from the shadows. Michelle stepped out towards Kid. She laid her hand on him and began to heal him. "In the end, true love concurs all." She shyly said blushing. Obviously stating that they loved each other.

"Hey!" Soul yelled. "What are you-" Maka grabbed Soul's ankle from where she sat. She looked up at him with love in her eyes. "She was being controlled by Clebetha. She said if I won, she owed me." Soul looked back at Kid as his eyes cracked open. He helped Maka up. She could barely move, he had to carry her on his back while Tsubaki shouldered Black star and Kid was held between both Patty and Liz.

Maka looked back at her new witch friend that agreed to one day meet her again. Maka smiled and cuddled more into Soul's embrace. She sighed in relief. _I didn't die… I wasn't forgotten… Soul saved me from myself. He told me something I've wanted to hear for a while. _

…...

Back at Death City Maka climbed off Soul.

"You sure?" She smiled, "Yeah. I'll be able to walk now-" "MAKA!" Her dad yelled interrupting her. He tackled her and refused to get off while he was hugging her. "OH MAKA! PAPA WAS SO WORRIED! BUT YOU CAME BACK AND YOUR JUST FINE AND I LOVE YOU AND I'M NEVER GOING TO LEAVE YOUR SIDE AGAIN AND I LOVE-" "PAPA!" Maka yelled. "Calm down."

He sniffled getting off of her. "S-S-Sorry." She stuck a deadly look on her face. "I was just getting use to walking again, but never mind." She sighed and Soul shouldered her. "Good to see you back Maka." Death said. "I'm glad your okay."

"Yeah I'll be fine. Please take care of Black star and Kid for me. Tell them I'm sorry. I just wanna go home and take a bath so that way I can wash out all of these wounds. I need to put bandages on them before I die of loss of blood or infection." "Yeah, let's go home Maka." She smiled as they started towards home.

…...

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" She said with a relieving sigh. I feel a thousand times better. She had taken a bath and put bandages on all her wounds. "Dinner's ready Maka!" Soul yelled from the kitchen. She jumped up and sat at the table in front of Soul. "hmm?" He slightly laughed.

_How cute… _he thought. _She's all bandaged up. _After dinner Maka went straight to her room and fell asleep. Just to be woken up by Soul on top of her again. This time, it was going to be different. He laughed in sync with her.

"Soul…" she said. "I-I've always… loved you…" He smiled and kissed her patiently on her lips. "I know," is all he said. And they faded into the night together, becoming one… fading deeper into love.

end…

**_enrita11: okay... How did you guys like it? i want to know your opinions! if you think there should be more, let me know... i'll consider about making more if you want. Or if you think it's perfect the way it is, then thanks so much for reading the whole story! you guys rock! I'll be posting other soulxmaka stories if you wanna follow me. Thanks for reading, and i look forward to your comments! =P_**


End file.
